Demon Hunts
by bluewaterwings
Summary: for my lovely beta readers. Clary's first demon hunt. R&R NR.
1. Chapter 1

**To my beta readers! Well, if I have any, everyone is open to read this! Reveiws are more than welcomed! I'm going to give my best at this, or try to give my best at this. I realized one day that the rest of my stories failed, and I need to make them better. So this is for my TMI fans! This contains spoilers for City of Bones, though I don't know why you're here if you haven't even read the first book, all the way to City of Fallen Angels. I have read City of Lost Souls, but I still have no idea how to incorporate it into this story. Well, maybe I lied, this will have spoilers to City of Lost Souls. So I hope you enjoy my story. :D. I need those reviews!**

**Oh and _NR_ no reward, this is for my beta readers, just to tell them what I could do and also, see if you people would review even if there was no reward on the line. **

Clary was training. She was trying to throw a knife at a target. The knife flew through the air then landed at the wall, falling down. She picked up the knife again and threw it again. It hit the wall. She did this multiple times until she finally got it to snag at a corner of the target. She sighed in relief, she through she wouldn't do it. She unlatched it from the target. She poised again, and threw, closer, it at least hit the target, maybe not exactly the center, not even close actually, but she did it, which was good. She retrieved it, the tip becoming blunt. Another throw, better, she was getting better. Just then the door to the room opened. Startled, the knife fell out of her hand.

'Hey Clary,' Someone said.

'Oh, Jace, hi,' Clary said.

'Throwing skills?' Jace asks.

'Oh yes,' Clary says.

'Show me,' Jace says.

Clary poised to throw the knife, feeling self-conscious of Jace's gaze hot on her skin. She threw it, it almost hit the center. She was proud of herself, this was her best shot.

'That's all you can do Fairchild?' He teases.

'You want be to hit perfect center Heroandale? Well your at a loss,' Clary shot back.

'Woah, woah Clary, what's up with the attitude?' Jace teases.

'If you think you could do better, than come here,' Clary said, regretting the second she said that.

'If you say so Fairchild,' He says, taking the knife and aiming at the target. Dead middle.

'I have to say I am impressed Heroandale,' Clary confessed.

'Here, I'll show you,' Jace says, one hand wrapped protectively around her waist, one molding around her hand.

'Like this,' He says, and grips her hand,

'Release,' He commands and it flies, straight and true to the target. Middle.

'Whatever,' Clary said rolling her eyes.

'Try again,' Jace said.

Another throw attempted. Another throw missed. Shot after shot was thrown, each one never as close as the one Jace had guided her to do. Clary sighed.

'Forget it, I'll never make it,' She said, defeated.

'Hey, hey,' Jace said softly, standing up from his post at the wall. Cupping her face, she leaned in and kissed her cheeks.

'Have some faith,' He says.

'That's the problem Jace!' Clary said, frustration bubbling up and bursting a frest stream of waterworks came out.

'My faith has ran out, my patience has ran out on myself!' She says.

'Shhh, shhh,' Jace cooed, gently kissing her lips

'It's just so frustrating!' She whined.

'It's okay,' He says.

'Of course it's okay to you! You've been good at this stuff since your nine!' She sobbed.

'Hey, we'll try again,' He says.

After a few more hours, the knife flew out of her hand and hit the target, dead on. After a few more throws, it was proven that Clary could throw, and good.

'Jace!' came Izzy's voice from outside the door.

'Demons on that.. uhh street, you know Takis? Of course you know Taki's, it's like a few blocks down, so yea, we'll be there! Be there!' Izzy yelled.

'Clary, we're going on your first demon hunt' Jace smiled, and Clary gave a wary smile back.

**I know that ending sucked, but still. Reveiws! **

**~waterbluewings**


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry guys! But I have moved!

All of my fics on this account are now discontinued, but you guys will definitely be the first to be notified when they will be rewritten, edited, and will be posted!

My new fanfiction: fanfiction ~ waterbluewings

**Illuminated Imagination Awards: **illuminatedimaginationawards . BlogSpot. com

tumblr version: illuminatedimaginationawards . tumblr. com

My tumblr: waterbluewings. tumblr. com

My BlogSpot: waterbluewings. BlogSpot. com

Email: waterbluewings gmail. com

Sorry. But I'm starting over fresh and new!

You guys will always be the best people, being there when I was just new.

~waterbluewings


End file.
